


Wistful Hearts

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Saitou was elegant and alluring, especially when viewed through paper walls, and Sanosuke knew that he would never be able to touch the man. Right?





	Wistful Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merry Month of Masturbation 2019.

He shouldn't be here... Sanosuke knew he shouldn't have been on the worn floor, outside Saitou's room, his knees aching as he tried not to make a sound, his body rigid.

The shouji was open, just a crack, and... and Sanosuke couldn't help himself. Anytime he noticed the shouji open, he couldn't stop himself from peeking in, to see Saitou...

Saitou gasped, still in his police uniform, mostly, the wool jacket crumpled on the floor, along with his nihonto. There was no candle, but Sanosuke could see perfectly, Saitou on his futon, his gloves still on, wool slacks pushed down his scarred thighs, his ass in the air.

It was a struggle to keep from gasping out, his throat aching as he swallowed, trying so hard to keep quiet. The wolf seemed to be in a hurry this night, the hem of his black shirt between his teeth, gloved fingers coated in an unguent, the porcelain dish left on the tatami to the side.

Sanosuke’s own cock ached and throbbed in response, watching as Saitou worked his fingers into himself. He felt hot, his cheeks must have been a deep red, Saitou’s too, the way he was pressing his face into the rough futon, writhing. 

“Hnng… H-hhnnt…” Saitou’s breathing was already harsh and Sanosuke watched those gloved fingers push in and out of his hole, pushing his hips back, rutting himself on his own hand. And he didn’t pay much attention to his cock, bobbing between his legs, the foreskin pulled back to expose the dark head. 

Watching wasn’t enough, but he didn’t dare touch himself and Sanosuke sat on aching knees, throat dry. Saitou was so… 

“Aah! Augh…” Saitou gasped out, grabbing his cock and jerking himself quickly, pushing back onto his two fingers, or… Oh, a third was in now and Sanosuke had to stop himself from letting out an audible, shaky breath. 

Saitou clearly desired men, but Sanosuke didn’t let himself dwell on that, didn’t let himself hope… Just because Saitou had asked Sanosuke to live with him, to keep him off the streets, the surly wolf had said, didn’t mean… 

Sanosuke clenched his eyes shut, his cock throbbing, painfully trapped in his fundoshi, but he if he touched himself, Saitou would no doubt catch him and then… 

Well, he’d be living out in the streets, then, wouldn’t he? 

Of course… Saitou was a practical man. A strict, beautiful, groaning man, that used his fingers to rut himself. An elegant man that was groaning around the black fabric between his teeth, getting louder, so much louder now and Sanosuke leaned forward, watching, waiting for it. 

Saitou released his cock, grabbing the bedding near his face, turning toward the shouji and Sanosuke could only be thankful that Saitou’s piercing gold eyes were tightly shut. 

“O-oh, _please_ ,” Saitou gasped out, like he so often did during these late nights, when he would take his pleasure hastily. Sanosuke desperately wanted to know what it was that Saitou imagined was happening to him. What did a man such as Saitou Hajime dream up, during his most intimate moments? 

Sanosuke knew just what he would be thinking about, in a few minutes. But only if he were so lucky as to not alert Saitou… 

“Oh, augh!” Saitou was breathing hard, his fingers pushing in and out of himself faster now, cock ignored and Sanosuke always wondered how he could do that, how he could gain so much pleasure by not touching himself. 

Sanosuke was all about touching his cock, pulling and tugging his flesh faster and faster, harder and harder. Rarely would he let his fingers drift between his legs, to push in. It was only an idea that appealed to him, after watching Saitou the first time, so many moons ago. 

“ _Yesss_ ,” Saitou hissed and Sanosuke waited, knowing he was close now. Saitou’s eyes were screwed shut as he gasped and muttered out all sorts of little things. “Yes, please, please, please, _Sanosuke_! Hnnnt!” 

Sanosuke froze in place, everything still and aching and he nearly let out a startled noise but somehow caught himself, watching as Saitou spilled onto the futon, thrusting his hips back a few more times before he collapsed to the bedding in a panting, heaving heap. 

Did… No. Sanosuke swallowed hard, letting out a breath. Saitou couldn’t have just… 

“Hnnn…” Saitou groaned, face hidden by his arm, but he began to move much quicker than Sanosuke would have. “What am I doing…” he sighed, getting back onto his hands and knees, looking down at the bedding, Sanosuke’s heart pounding loud enough he worried Saitou might hear him. “Making a mess of myself…” Saitou moved again, groaning, grunting. “Like the foolish old man that I am…” 

The floor creaked and Sanosuke had never moved quicker in his life, darting around the corner, sneaking back into the space that he had called his room. The shouji from Saitou’s room scraped as it opened and Sanosuke didn’t dare move, hoping that Saitou wouldn’t come seeking him out and find him balled up against the wall, rather than sleeping in bed as he should have been. 

“Just a wishful whispering of the wind, I suppose…” Saitou whispered and Sanosuke’s heart was stammering into his ears. 

Sanosuke could hear the crumple of Saitou’s pack of cigarettes, the striking of the match and then Saitou was sighing out his smoke softly. The walls were thin in this house and everything echoed and when Sanosuke’s heart quit trying to pound out of his breast, maybe… 

Maybe he would insist on sharing a cigarette with Saitou.


End file.
